Max and the Instruments
by Jezabel Raewin
Summary: Maximum Ride and the Flock have saved the world from Itex and the Scientists! But on their trip back to New York, some things catch Max's eye that she hadn't noticed in such detail before... after she saves a young boy from what looks like another experiment gone wrong, she learns things about our world that she'd never dreamed of. :rated T: Welcome to the World of Shadows
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Woohoo! New story idea! I've had this one sitting in my head for a while and am finally able to put it into words! I have chapters on stand-by, waiting to post, so I'll be able to update more steadily with this one. :) I hope. -gulp-**

**ANY WHO. I have to do this so I'll do it now. "I do not own Maximum Ride," says Jezebel Raewin. "I do not own The Mortal Instruments or the world of Shadowhunters. They belong to James Patterson and Cassandra Clare respectfully." **

**Now for the fun part! Read on! **

Chapter One:

The world's been safe for a while now, or so it seems. Here we were, back in New York ('cause one round of killer-headache inducing stress levels just wasn't enough) in search of . . .

"Food," Angel said, finishing my thought and answering the grumble from my hollow stomach.

"Where?" Asked the Gasman, turning his head rapidly.

"That's what we're looking for, Gazzer," I answered.

"Oh, Max," Nudge started, and I braced myself. "Can we, um, can we try that stand over there? Or that one, maybe? That one with the purple umbrella looks tasty. What's a gyro?"

"I smell honey-roasted peanuts," Iggy said pointing in the opposite direction. I sighed, looking to Fang as he shrugged. _Great._

"We'll go to both places," I said closing my eyes and letting my mind form a map of where we were and where the closest park was. "We'll go get the gyros from over there, then the nuts and keep going down that street."

As I pointed in the direction of the honey-roasted peanuts, Angel's head whipped around, as if someone was calling her name.

"What is it, Angel?" Fang asked, lightly putting his hand on her shoulder – she was getting taller by the day it seemed. Now she was almost Nudge's height, though I was still taller than her (thankfully).

"I-I thought I heard my name. . ." she said, shaking her head. "No, it wasn't my name. Someone thought 'by the angel,' and I just barely caught it." She shook her head again, like shaking the thought away, and led us to the gyro cart.

"'By the angel,'" I thought, "who thinks that?"

New york is full of weird people, always has been, and most likely always will be, but I've never seen anyone with eyes like the guy who was at the Greek cuisine cart. His eyes were bright green and his pupils were slits, like a cat's.

I know it's rude to stare, but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. . . The way he moved, the way his eyes looked through everyone of us,.

We got our food quickly and walked away. This time_ I_ shook my head to shake this weird feeling. I wish I could tell you that the feeling went away and we had a wonderful, happy time in New York and went on to live happly-ever-afters, but I've never had such luck.

**Well? I hope you liked it!**

**Come back for more! It'll be up soon. Please review and ask any questions and let me know if you liked it at all. :) **

**Until next time,**

**~Jezi Raewin**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Maximum Ride (James Patterson does). I do not own the Mortal Instruments and the world of Shadowhunters (Cassandra Clare does).**

Chapter Two

"So that makes 1 guy with cat eyes, 1 with green skin, 3 kids with tattoos and glowing swords, and 5 birdkids," I summed my sightings up for Fang as we held watch over our flock by night.

Fang rolled his eyes.

"You think I'm paranoid," I said, a statement, not a question.

"I think it's a coincidence," he said. "I think your stressed out and it's starting to show." He wrapped an arm around me and gave a squeeze. "I'll keep a lookout for vampires and werewolves. You go rest."

Despite his attempt to calm me down, my 'paranoia' that's so often saved our butts kept me awake and alert. A small voice in my head was telling me to calm down, and not to be worried and that after all the battles we'd fought, there was nothing we couldn't handle.

Then there was my more practical voice echoing through every thought train of my brain telling me somethings coming and it's going to be big.

I looked over at Fang, and though he'd seemed completely at ease earlier, he had tension in his shoulders, and his poise more stiff and alert. Much more like the first time we came. Like when our adventures began and we had to watch our backs at every turn.

I smiled in spite of myself. He did believe me, he still trusts my instincts. Then the reality sunk in: If he trusts me and believes me, then what in the world is going on here?

All of the branches of the School, Itex, and the like were taken down. I have no doubt that the living scientists are plotting their revenge from jail cells. Eighty percent of the scientists working with the companies were killed. The experiments that survived occasionally contact me in one form or another. They've scattered in groups.

But these people today, and thinking back, I've seen people like them all around the world. Back then, I'd thought they were experiments. Now, it's clear as crystal their not.

_So what are they?_

**That's all folks. More to come later. :) Thanks! Sorry the chapters are so short, but hey, I thought it'd work better with short chapters. **

**Until next time,**

**~Jezi Raewin**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own Maximum Ride (MR = JP) or the Mortal Instruments (TMI = CC). Keep reading!**

Chapter Three

"What are you?" The words echoed through my sleep. "What do you want? What are you?" It sounded young and scared and urgent. It sounded so real, followed by growls and grunted warnings that I jerked awake, instantly alert.

"What do you want from me?" The young voice screamed, and I sensed the rest of the flock rousing around me. I stiffened as I heard the answering snarl.

"None of your business," growled the unseen beast, and ripped its way through the night. I bolted upright and assessed the visual situation.

The kid, no older than 10, was cowering in the corner of the alley; he had a short blade in his hand, glowing slightly, and he looked like he might have been on the street for a while – he had the sort of disheveled appearance that I am oh, too familiar with.

Then my focus went to the monster before him: It was grotesque, truly a monster, yet unlike any of the hellions the School had ever produced. The monster was twice Fang's height and could fit about four fully morphed Erasers behind him without a grizzly hair being seen. His back was a horrific mess of scales, flesh, and fur.

As he inched toward the boy, I leapt out of the tree, unsure of what I was going to do, only sure that I couldn't let him harm the boy. I was vaguely aware of the sound the others made jumping from the tree.

With a glance from Fang I charged the monster.

"Get away from him!" I yelled, jumping and reaching for his back. I grabbed hold of his scales, or tried to. I slipped a little before my fingers found purchase in a patch of fur.

"Run!" I heard Gazzy say to the boy who was staring with wide eyes at this sudden change in events.

Angel pried his hands open and threw me the glowing knife.

Without a word, I stabbed the beast in the side and was showered with golden dust.

**AN:**

**Hello! ^_^ So I've had a few comments asking for longer chapters… well… for now, this is as long as it's getting. I've already written these chapters and for at least the next few, it's going to be this way. Just hold tight and we'll get to the real plot line of it all. ^_^ Thanks for hangin in here for the first 3 chapters! **

**Review please! It lets me know there are actually readers who care about my story.**

**Until next time,**

**~Jezi Raewin**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own Maximum Ride (MR = JP) or the Mortal Instruments (TMI = CC). Keep reading!

Chapter 4

I stood – crouched, really, in the dust for a few seconds. Of all the ways that could have ended . . .

"Um," the little kid said, finally calming back down. "Can I have my blade – Dorail back?" As he named the blade, it shone brighter in my hand.

I handed it to him immediately. I don't trust things that respond to only a voice.

"Thanks for helping me," the boy said, standing a little taller. "My name's Max. Follow me and I'll help you clean your wounds." He gestured to the various scratches and bruises we all displayed. My head was pounding faintly and my wrist now was cramping up from gripping on the scales of the monster's back.

"Jace needs to know about that demon," he said to himself. "Then he, Alec, Izzy, and Clary can watch for more." He added, for clarification, I guess. I looked at Fang and he shrugged.

Angel looked at me. "Just go with it," she said in my head.

"Alright, Max," I said. "Lead the way."

"Wait," he said, quickly. "What are your names? How stupid can I get?"

"Well, I'm Maximum Ride, but you can call me Max," I said and he smiled. "This is F-Nick, Jeff, Monique, Will, and Ariel."

He nodded. "Are you from Alicante? Or are you from a different Institute? You handled that demon without a problem! Mom never lets me go anywhere without her so – oh man, she is _so_ going to kill me! I was supposed to stay with Izzy, but she told me to go find Alec who told me to go find Izzy so I just left and now they're _all _going to kill me!"

Angel looked a little worried, but I'd gone on red-alert since the word 'institute' left his mouth. He rambled on until we were in front of this impressive looking church with multiple steeples and a huge elaborate door.

And with a heavy sigh and a moment's hesitation, Max opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me no own Maximum Ride. Me no own Mortal Instruments. Read on. :D**

Chapter 5

The huge elaborate door opened to reveal a grumpy looking cat and an even grumpier looking woman in all black (like a certain bird-boy I know, if you catch my drift).

The woman had tattoos all over her visible skin; her neck arms, and hands were covered in black markings. It looked like a three-year-old got hold of a sharpie and went to town on her skin.

"Maxwell Gideon Lightwood," She said in a tense, controlled whisper. "Explain. Now." She added once her eyes grazed over us. I recognized that tone, it was one I'd used on many occasions when dealing with the Gasman and Iggy.

Max gulped. "Well," he said slowly, calculating where to begin. "These people saved me, mom! These Shadowhunters found me a few blocks away and took out a demon that, um, I stumbled into." I was surprised to see him stand firm and not wither away when the woman's gaze turned harder than nails.

I, of course, had no idea what he was talking about, but no one was grabbing us (yet) so I went with it.

"Max," she said, "what were you doing 'a few blocks away' and what do you mean 'stumbled into'? Where's Isabelle? You were supposed to be with her and _stay_ with her."

He scratched the back of his head and let out a shaky little laugh. The laugh of a mischievous child, I looked at Gazzy and Iggy as they were trying to hide their smiles.

The woman quickly focused on me, obviously analyzing me and categorizing me into 'threat' or 'no' in her mind. She had the same calculating look that most authoritative figures have when they meet me get. She cleared her throat and stepped forward to address the flock and me.

"I apologize for that incident with my son," she said. "But I must thank you, he hasn't begun his training yet." She glared at Max who was steadily making his way toward the elevator behind the woman – his mother.

"My name is Mayrse Lightwood, and I am the head of this Institute," She said, crossing her arms ever so tighter. I know what you're thinking: 'Institute? Didn't you destroy them all?' Well, fair reader, I have. So your guess is as good as mine right now. "Might I ask what you are doing here?"

"I'm sorry ma'am," I said. "I don't fully understand. My only goal was to help Max and get him home safely, he looked a little in over his head." She reached out and grabbed my hand, yanking my arm forward.

Instinctively, I flowed with the momentum and managed to get out of her grip. She looked at me and mumbled to herself.

"No markings, yet has standard battle reflexes." She then eyed us all once more. We'd been in the big NYC for a few days now and it was starting to show.

We'd stayed at the coast for a couple of nights then park trees for the other nights. I was thinking about getting a hotel tonight for warm showers and comfy beds when Mayrse Lightwood interrupted my thoughts.

"Follow me, and we'll get you cleaned up," she said, turning toward the elevator and motioning us forward. "Then we'll decide just what to do with you.

**AN: Don't kill me, okay? :) I made it back, didn't I? (: Please review . . . I need feedback to know that there's at least one or two readers . . . okay?**

**Until next time,**

**~Jezi**


	6. Chapter 6

Max and the Instruments

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or The Mortal Instruments

If you know anything about me and my past adventures, then you know just how much I love being told to 'follow' someone down long, ominous, dark hallways.

I kept a hand on Angel and made sure Fang was by my side as we wound through hallway after hallway, up stairwells and down more corridors.

It was eerily quiet until we neared an elaborate set of doors. When Maryse opened them, I could see that it was a huge library, but books never really held my interest.

It was the four teenagers with tattoos on their arms and hands that grabbed my attention. They were lounging by the roaring fire, laughing with each other.

"Out." Maryse said, snapping her fingers. One of the girls – there were two girls and two boys – anyway, the girl with Fire red hair leaned in to whisper to the boy with golden hair. He shrugged and had to grab the other boy by the arm and drag him out of the room.

"Sorry, Mom," said the taller girl as she closed the library doors.

Maryse was silent, contemplating. "I know," she began, "that you are not what my son thought you were. On the contrary, I do not know what you are at all."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," Angel spoke. "We only wanted to help. We don't quite understand what we saw, can you help us?" Her big blue, angel eyes full of innocence.

"Now that doesn't help me at all," Maryse said, her brow furrowing. "You don't know what you saw, but you saw it all the same. Tell me, do you know anything about shadowhunters?"

The Gasman and Nudge snickered behind me until Maryse silenced them with a dark look.

I was laughing in my mind trying to imagine a person stalking a shadow. I giggled as that person became Fang.

"We've never heard that word before today, Ma'am," Fang said, a bit polite.

She didn't look satisfied.

"What's Idris?" Angel asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Mrs. Lightwood said.

"What do you mean 'not any of our business?'" I snapped. "My name is Maximum Ride and with the help of these five people we've managed to keep the world from falling in on itself. I'm _supposed_ to save people. When there's something major, like _monster_ attacks in _New York_, I need every bit of information I can get." I took a breath.

"'Institute,' you said. You said you 'run this Institute.' What do you do? Who do _you _work with? Does the name Jeb Batchelder or Anne Walker mean anything to you?" I had crossed the space between us and was standing toe-to-toe with her. Her breath was steady, calm.

My flock, behind me, held defensive stances, on the ready.

She waved a hand toward a fireplace and the circle of chairs. "Have a seat," she said. "It appears we have much to discuss."

**AN: Hey! I'm back, and I'm alive. And I updated. ^_^**

**Review and tell me how I'm doing, what I can do better and what you want most from this story. :D**

**Until next time,**

**~Jezi Raewin**


	7. Chapter 7

Max and the Instruments

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or The Mortal Instruments

Mrs. Lightwood tried to dismiss my flock, but I was not about to let them be 'escorted' around the Institute out of my sight.

She wanted me to tell our story first, but I gave her my word we would –_try– _to cooperate and that she had three minutes to spill what she knew before we hightailed it out of there.

"Fine," she said, practically glaring at me, but obviously trying to hold it in. "Long ago, an Angel fell from Heaven, this was the Angel Raziel. He decided to create a new race of humans that were stronger and could protect the poor mortals form the demons that ran amuck at the time.

"He picked a man by the name of Jonathon Shadowhunter and had him – as well as a few others – to drink from the Mortal Cup.

"For centuries, we, the Shadowhunters, have protected the humans from demons, vampires, werewolves, and warlocks."

She paused for a moment, allowing her brief history lesson to sink in. I nodded briefly. "Okay, that's great. Now, what about this place? This 'Institute.' Why do you stay here?"

"There are many Institutes all over the world," she said and, mentally, I sagged. "Institutes are safe havens for Shadowhunters… I guess you could call them our home away from home."

"Then where's –"

"Where's home? Over in Europe, there's a little country called Alicante. This is where Shadowhunters call home, in the glass city of known as Idris."

"It's not visible to those without the sight. None of our places or activities should ever be seen by a typical human. Which brings us to you," she said with an exasperated huff.

"Oh, we're just as confused as you are," I said. "Although, I guess we can't really be classified as 'typical' humans." I shared a laugh with the flock as they mentally compared themselves to humans.

Maryse raise an eyebrow. "Oh? And why's that?"

"Here," I said as I, little by little, wrapped my wings around myself in a warm, feathery cocoon. The others followed my lead and let part of their wings show. "When we were still in our mothers' wombs, thses wicked scientists injected avian DNA into us. Meaning that we're two percent bird. We have lung sacs that hold more air than normal humans allowing us to breathe at greater altitudes than humans. We also have various… abilities." I said.

"Such as?"

"Such as mind reading, magnetism, breathing underwater, warp drive, invisibility, computer hacking skills, and much, much more." Gazzy answered eagerly, switching voices every so often.

Maryse was dumbstruck. She fell into her chair and put her head in her hands. "I need some time to think," she said.

Angel looked directly at her. "Don't worry Mrs. Lightwood," she said sweetly. "We'll go find Clary and Jace. We won't get lost." With a blink from Mrs. Lightwood and a nod from Angel, we left the library.


	8. Chapter 8

Max and the Instruments

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, not I. Cassie Clare owns TMI, not I.

"She's worried," Angel said as we traversed the stone hallways.

"What about?" Iggy asked, holding on to the Gasman's belt loop.

"Her family, Jace, and what it means now that we're here," Angel answered. "Just to name a few."

Fang and I shared a glance; we knew she was holding a few things back, but I didn't dare say anything here in the Institute.

"Did you get anything on those kids, Angel?" Nudge asked. "They were all so gorgeous! I hope we get to meet them…will we Max?"

"Jace, the one we're going to find, is the one with blonde, curly hair," Angel said helpfully. "From what I can tell, they'll all be together, so, yes, Nudge, we'll get to meet them."

Nudge cheered and we entered what was obviously a kitchen. Our entrance startled a cat who was snoozing on one of the chairs that surrounded the tale.

Angel grinned, then calmed him. After a moment of silent conversation, Angel nodded and the cat led us out the door on the other side of the room.

"His name is Church," Angel said, holding my hand. "He's going to lead us to Jace and Clary." The little furball gave a 'mrrow' of agreement.

I shrugged. Saviors of the world being led down a hallway by a grouchy cat. Angel glared at me. I snickered.

"He's not grouchy, he's just misunderstood," she said and the little guy answered with another little 'mrrow.'

"So where's this cat leading us?" Iggy asked.

"'this cat' has a name," Angel said, ever the animal advocate, I smiled at her. "_Church_ Is leading us to the garden, nope, never mind, the weapons room."

Weapons room. Okay. So more glowing swords? This'll be interesting. We wound around so many corners and hiked up so many stairs, then down some and up another flight, that by the time we got there, my body ached from the tension and stress.

Finally, the cat – Church – sat calmly in front of a weathered door. We stood there quietly for a few heartbeats before Church let out yowls that echoed around us. After a few minutes of his cries, the door opened suddenly.

"By the Angel, Church! Shut-" A shouting figure stopped short as he looked upon the six of us through the doorway. "Well, your'e new."

**AN: Please review! They make me happy. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Max and the Instruments

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or The Mortal Instruments.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The boy asked. He had blonde curly hair and golden eyes to match.

"Jace, who are you tormenting this time?" A girl shorter than Nudge with fiery red hair appeared at his side. "Oh. You _are_ new here," she said, opening the door farther.

"What – the hell – are you doing here?" Jace demanded again.

Angel stepped forward, but I blocker her path.

"You need to check your attitude," I said, "before I make you regret it." The red-head looked taken back and I couldn't help but burst out a laugh. "I'm sorry," I said. "I just couldn't help it… My name's Max, and Maryse sent me, well, us, to find you, Jace."

He didn't blink. Not once. Fang stepped forward, touched my shoulder and looked Jace directly in the eye.

"Well, this is awkward," the girl said. "Come on in out of the hallway. I'm Clary. Nice to meet you, Max." She had a warm smile, but as she tried to pull Jace into the room by his arm, it slowly turned into a frown of aggravation.

"Clary, Jace," the other boy from the library said, walking up behind Clary, "what's the hold up?" He was about the same height and build as Jace, but that's about where the similarities stopped. This newcomer had black hair and dark eyes, he was obviously the eldest of the group, but the way he looked at Jace, almost protectively, made me think they were like brothers. "Oh, uh, okay," he said. "Come. . .in?"

I smiled and walked past Jace as he glared at me. I had a feeling, looking in his eyes, that that we'd met before. . . and it didn't end well. . . for him.

"So are you guys Shadowhunters too?" Clary asked. I just blinked. "You certainly fit in, with the way you're acting."

"I think some introductions are in order," I said as my flock took in our surroundings. "My name's Max, and this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, and Angel."

They all smiled and waved, but Jace was still seething. He stepped forward again, not noticing the other guys hand on his arm.

"I repeat," he said through gritted teeth – this guy was going to need some serious dental work if he kept that up. "What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough damage in my life?!"

Fang put his arm around me, sensing I was about to snap. He was a second too late, though.

"Oh, don't mind me," I said, wriggling under Fang's grip. "I just saved a little boy named Max from being killed by a demon. He said he needed to tell you about it. I guess it doesn't matter that I saved his life, does it?"

"Max?" the guy behind Jace said. "MY brother Max? He fought a demon? _ALONE?"_

"Of course not," I said. "I fought the demon. I used his glowing sword and the beast dissolved into gold dust. Now, can you tell me why I shouldn't pummel you for letting a kid like that go out on his own to fight something ten times his size?"

"You used a Seraph blade?" Clary asked, incredulous.

I shrugged, my momentary rage fading, and I didn't know what it was called. "I just know that it shone a blue light."

"Alec, I thought only Shadowhunters could wield Seraph blades."

"It's true," the other guy – Alec – answered. "And you say you're not Shadowhunters… Where did you come from?"

"We don't know," Angel answered.

"We're orphans," Iggy said.

"But we're family now," Nudge said with a shrug.

"This is so confusing," the Gasman said. "Why can't we just come to New York like normal people?" I groaned. _Why now?_

"Because you're _not_ normal people," Jace said, taking a deep breath. "And you always bring trouble." He turned his head to the side. His golden eyes turned hard.

Alec groaned, either unaware of Jace's current annoyance with us, or used to tuning him out. "Mom's going to _murder _us," he said, throwing his head into his hands.

Clary was beside herself, hands on her hips, her fiery red curls bouncing as her head shook. "Guys, I'm sorry about these two," she said. "I take it you at least know the basics of the Shadowhunter world?" We all nodded. "Well, let me know if I can help; I just found out a few days ago that I'm a Shadowhunter and that my mom lied to me about my entire life and that not only do I have Shadowhunter blood from both my mom and my dad, but also that my dad is one of the most evil villains Idris has seen."

She took a deep breath and I noticed she'd started to tremble a little.

"Not only that, but now my mom's been put into a coma and we can't wake her up, and the guy who I've always thought of as practically my dad or uncle is a werewolf, my boyfriend is a vampire and – and –" She stopped, her eyes swimming in tears.

"Clary, you know we're doing our best," Alec said gently.

"We'll figure out how to wake y-your mother," Jace said, stumbling over the word 'your.' What's up with that? "But right now it's more important that we not stick out too much until after the accords."

"Not to change the topic or anything," Iggy sad before Nudge interjected.

"What's a Seraph blade? Why can only Shadowhunters use them? Who's Valentine? What are the accords? Who are you? How old are you? Do you live here? I think it'd be nice to live here, don't you Angel?" She finally had to stop for a breath.

Gasman laughed at the looks on the three Shadowhunters faces as Nudge's questions washed over them. I snickered.

"Sorry," Nudge muttered sheepishly.

I mentally groaned as I watched Angel walk right up to Jace and look directly in his eyes.

"She's just worried about you," she said. "She wishes you weren't so arrogant, but she also loves you for who you are. . ."

"Shut up," Jace interjected, towering over little Angel. His golden eyes burned. I stepped forward to intervene but it wasn't necessary. Clary walked over to Jace and put a hand on his arm. He jerked away from her and stormed out the door.

Alec sighed. Angel smile. I was confused. Clary followed Jace not sparing us a second glance.

"Now Alec can tell us about Valentine," Angel said simply. She walked into the middle of the room and sat down.

Alec looked utterly confused. "I'm sorry about her," I said. "Mind reading tends to give her a better view on how to get whatever information we need." He tried to from a blank expression, to cover his shock. It didn't work very well.

"What?" he asked, scratching his head.

"Would you be willing to tell us about this Valentine guy?" Fang asked.

Alec's brow furrowed. "Uh, sure, I guess…"

**AN:**

**Longest. Chapter. Yet. *phew* seriously.**

**One thousand, one hundred, eighty-five. 1185 words.**

**Review and tell me what you think will happen next. :D**

**~Jezi Raewin**


End file.
